


Batteries Not Included

by Robin_tCJ



Series: Temperatures Rising [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cap-IM Bingo, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Sex Toys, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: Tony is trying to get through his heat when the batteries in his vibrator die, and he needs new ones. Who will help him?This fills the "Batteries Not Included" Square in my Cap-IM Bingo Card!





	

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at A/B/O. Thanks so much to [Muccamukk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/profile) for the beta.

Tony’s heats, throughout his life, had been incredibly regular. It had been one thing on a very short list that Howard couldn’t fault him for. He’d been disappointed, of course, in the fact that Tony had been born an Omega, rather than the Alpha that Howard had wanted (although, as a Beta, Howard could maybe go fuck himself a little). Howard had also managed to place at the top of the list – the other list, the one that Howard  _ could _ fault him for – such personality traits as Tony’s partying, his womanizing, his drinking… it was all very disappointing to Father of the Year.

At least he’d always been regular. He’d avoided finding an Alpha to get him through his heats, not interested in the connection involved, but he could deal with the problem himself. He’d find his favourite toy, stock up on batteries, and every 180 days he’d lock himself away in his mansion and fuck himself with a vibrating knotting dildo.

It got the job done.

Then Afghanistan had happened. His heart was nearly sliced to ribbons by shrapnel, and Yinsen had saved him with a car battery. Tony had upgraded the system to the arc reactor and become Iron Man.

The electromagnet being powered by that arc reactor was already doing its damage, though. Tony’s hormonal balance shifted, and suddenly his heats were unpredictable and irregular. He went 400 days without a heat. He took up with Pepper, a Beta, and things were good for a while. He didn’t worry about the irregularity of his heats, because it didn’t matter. He’d feel it coming on, and he’d have a day or two to get himself holed up, and leave it at that.

But then Pepper had left him, and wasn’t there to remind him he needed to make sure his supplies were ready. He went through three heats in Avengers Tower in quick succession – he locked himself in the Penthouse and got through them, but he didn’t think to plan for the next heat.

It came suddenly. He hadn’t been expecting it. He’d just  _ had _ his heat, goddammit. He locked himself in his suite and set up the Do Not Disturb protocol. The Avengers knew the protocol – Tony would stay in his suite for a few days and then come out fresh as a daisy, if a bit tired, and life would resume as normal. The team was full of Betas, mostly, except Natasha and Steve. Tony was desperately afraid of Natasha and what she could do to him. And Steve… well, Tony tried not to think too hard about what Steve could do to him – except sometimes when he was rolling around with his knotting dildo. 

Thor, of course, didn’t have a designation.

The first day of Tony’s heat passed uneventfully. It was just like any other. His ass was loose and open and slick, and his vibrating dildo was getting him through the worst of his urges. Sometimes he jerked off, but most of the time he fucked himself with the toy. As his channel got slicker and tighter, the dildo’s sensors picked up on it and the base would swell, mimicking an Alpha’s knot. The sensation would draw out Tony’s orgasm until he was a whimpering mess on the bed.

The second day of Tony’s heat was different. The batteries in his dildo died around noon. He was panting, moaning – he’d been close to coming, so the sad, slow whir of the toy giving up the ghost had been a serious let-down.

Ever one to persevere, Tony had reached over to his bedside drawer for the extra batteries.

He came up empty.

He rolled, peering into the drawer. There were three empty packages with ‘Duracell’ stamped on the cardboard, but no batteries. 

He checked a different drawer. No joy.

Any other time, he would just have JARVIS send DUM-E up from the lab with an extra pack of batteries. Tony went out of his way to avoid human contact during his heats, but a bot would have done the job. But this time, in particular, that wasn’t an option – Tony had set JARVIS up to back up off-site and reboot. It was a four day process, and it couldn’t be paused once it had begun.

Panting, he dropped his head onto the pillow, sighing. Fine. He’d probably be fine without the fake knot, right? 

He only had another day or so to his heat. It might even be shorter than normal because his body’s schedule was off. He could last until it was over, or until JARVIS came back online.

The point of a heat was to orgasm repeatedly – well, okay, that wasn’t the  _ point _ , but it was the only thing that would keep the heat from burning him up from the inside out. He could jerk off, could still fuck himself with the dildo. It didn’t have to vibrate or knot him. A cock in the ass was a cock in the ass, right? 

Except… it wasn’t.

He tried. All afternoon and into the evening, he tried. He shoved the dildo into himself with increased vigour, he slathered his hand in lube and jerked his cock until it was red and hot and swollen, but he couldn’t seem to go over the edge. He got close a few times, but he just couldn’t get himself there.

“Fuck,” he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew it wouldn’t  _ actually _ kill him. He knew that. Heats were, typically, kind of rough on Omegas without Alphas (or a suitable alternative in the form of specially designed sex toys), but it was only  _ almost _ unbearable. It would be uncomfortable, and he would probably regret not having batteries for the next day or so, but he wouldn’t  _ die _ from not coming.

Probably.

 

+++++

 

By morning, he was beginning to doubt that assertion. He was curled up in the fetal position in bed, but he couldn’t get comfortable. He kept trying different positions, but nothing helped to soothe the ache in his back, his hips, his groin and belly. His extremities felt like pins and needles. No amount of restless shifting was helping.

He felt another rush of wetness flow down his thighs and moaned. It didn’t matter what he did, he couldn’t seem to come without a knot.

He heard a noise, dimly, on the edge of his awareness. He blinked, taking a deep breath and trying to concentrate.

There was a soft thump, followed by a wrenching scratch and another thump. Tony sat up, heart pounding, trying to determine the source of the sounds.

The noise was coming from the private elevator. Another thump, and then the doors started to slide open, jerky and forced.

Tony looked around for a weapon. He didn’t have the suit because, well, no JARVIS, but he could still swing a mean baseball bat if he could just  _ find _ one. He panted, trying to shuffle off the bed, trying to find a place from which to ambush the trespasser.

He kept looking around wildly, until he caught a scent in his nostrils. It stung the back of this throat, heavy and musky and sharp, spiced like cinnamon and cloves.

_ Alpha _ .

Tony felt another rush of slick slide down his thigh and gasped. His body wanted to get closer, wanted to be filled and stretched and mounted.  _ Claimed _ .

Tony blinked it away. He was stronger than biology, dammit. He peered at the elevator doors as they slid the rest of the way open, and out walked Steve, shoulders hunched, eyes wide and sharp. 

“Tony?” he asked, his voice a deep timbre. “Tony, are you okay?”

“What – what are you doing here?” Tony asked, slipping behind the door and closing it to hide his nudity. His voice was tight and cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again, trying to command more power into his tone. Less submission. “Why are you here? You’re not supposed to – I have the penthouse on lockdown.”

“I smelled – I’m sorry. Usually I can – but you smelled so… so desperate.”

Tony slid down the door, leaning his back against it, and let his head thump against the wood. “You could smell that from downstairs? Can everyone?”

“No. I don’t think so. Super soldier senses,” Steve said, and Tony swore he could hear him ducking his head bashfully. It made him want to roll his eyes, almost as much as it made him want to open the door and present himself for mounting.

Which he absolutely  _ would not _ do. Because it was  _ Steve. _

“Seriously, Tony, are you okay?”

Tony sighed. “I’m completely fine, Cap,” he said, trying to put as much confidence and authority in his voice as he could. He didn’t want to sound weak in front of Steve. It was bad enough being the only Omega on the team, he didn’t need Steve to lower his opinion of Tony even more. “Although… don’t suppose you have any batteries in your pocket?”

“Batteries?”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and dropped his chin to his chest. “Yeah. Double As? My  – uh, my vibe died.”

“Your – oh.  _ Oh _ ,” Steve said, his voice pitching higher with sudden understanding.

“Yeah. I – I mean, you could –” Tony felt his throat dry, felt another rush of slick, breathed in deeply to inhale the scent of musky cinnamon clove Alpha. 

He felt empty. He wanted to be full. And, though he’d never admit it to anyone but himself in the middle of the night when his hand was wrapped around his cock and two fingers were thrusting in and out of himself, he wanted Steve. He’d always wanted Steve, but Steve was unattainable.

“You could stay,” he whispered, quietly. Barely a breath. He didn’t want to be heard, but he couldn’t stop himself from saying the words. “You could stay, and you could have me. Fuck me. Knot me.”

“Tony.” Steve’s voice was hoarse and broken.

Tony’s eyes shot open. Fuck. Super Soldier hearing, too, apparently. “Fuck, Cap, I didn’t – I –”

“Tony,” Steve said again, and Tony tasted Alpha arousal on the back of his tongue. It was the same clove-musk-spice, but sharper, tangier, with a hint of smoke behind it.

_ God _ , he was wet.

“I can’t,” Steve said, his voice rough. “I – I can’t. That’s not a decision you can make right now, you’re too – it wouldn’t be right. When you’re – we can talk about it another time,” he stuttered out. 

Tony listened to the weighted, heavy, disappointing silence for a long time. He didn’t know how to respond to the rejection.

“We can’t,” Steve said again, and Tony at least had the comfort of hearing disappointment there. Well, of course Steve was disappointed. He was an Alpha, and he’d been smelling desperate, horny, Omega-in-heat for two days. Even if Steve didn’t want Tony, his body would want to fuck anyone willing.

“But I can get you those batteries,” Steve finally said. “I think I saw some in the kitchen.”

Tony let out a hoarse chuckle.

“Yeah, Cap. that’d be – thanks. I’d appreciate it.”

“I’ll send ‘em up with DUM-E, okay? And we can talk in a couple days? When you’re – when you’re feeling better? Calmer?”

Tony swallowed. 

“Thanks, Steve.”

Steve didn’t answer, but Tony could hear him clattering down the elevator shaft. Had he climbed up seven floors? He had to have – Tony was the only person who could work the elevator when JARVIS was offline. It was biometrically coded to him and him alone. The bots could use it, they had override mechanisms. But Steve could only get up through sheer, brute force.

Which, of course, just sent another rush of slick down Tony’s leg.

God, he thought he might drown if DUM-E didn’t get there with the batteries soon.

 

+++++

 

As promised, DUM-E arrived shortly after with a bulk-sized package of batteries and a looseleaf note taped to his support strut.

_ I wish I’d said yes. _

Well, Tony thought while he was shoving fresh batteries into his knotting dildo. If that didn’t give him spank material for the next day or so, he didn’t know what would.

He got through the rest of his heat as normal – he made use of his vibrator and fantasized about being knotted by an Alpha (by Steve), and eventually his body cooled. His heat-fever broke and he slept. Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a sequel in mind. We'll see if it happens. If it does, it will be rated Explicit. So, you know, there's that.
> 
> Edit: the sequel is with a beta (not a Beta) and will be with you shortly. Subscribe for alerts!


End file.
